Behind the Mask
by pinkpanda376
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at Hogwarts, and there's a masquerade ball. Hermione is enchanted by a handsome stranger. What could happen? Dramione!


**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with me! I've been SUPER busy! College really takes it out of a person lol. Anyway, as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

"Hermione, come _on_, you've been in there for almost three hours!" shouted Harry.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not coming out until you three leave! Tonight, I'm going to mingle, and the three of you stand out!"

"How do we stand out?!" Ginny demanded.

"Let's see, the red hair, marking you and Ron as Weasleys won't give ANYTHING away. Paired with Harry's glasses and scar? Those REALLY help hide identity."

"Excuse me for almost getting murdered when I was a baby, my bad," Harry said dryly.

"She does kind of have a point, though," Ginny said. "Fine, Hermione, we'll leave you alone. But don't be too late; otherwise all the hot guys will be taken. I'll go scope it out."

"I'm standing right here," said Harry.

"For Hermione," Ginny added. I could hear the sly grin in her voice.

I laughed. "Thanks, Gin. Go, guys, I'll be down in a few minutes."

I heard the telltale sounds of them departing. Good. Now I could finish getting ready.

Dumbledore had said a week ago that there was to be a New Year's masquerade, and that we should all come in costumes. I knew that Ginny was going as a forest fairy, wearing a green dress and sparkling wings. Harry was going as Zorro, which nobody except for Muggle-borns would understand. Quite frankly, I was a bit concerned to know what Ron had dressed as, because he hadn't ever mentioned it to me.

I pushed the others out of my mind as I unzipped the garment bag on my bed. My hair and makeup were done; I just had to get into my costume. I was attending the ball dressed as a princess. My dress was a soft baby pink, with sparkles woven into the fabric. It had a full skirt and a strapless sweetheart bodice. I smiled as I slipped into the dress, putting on the silver strappy sandals I'd chosen to go with it. I'd also picked out a silver half mask and a simple tiara to go with my outfit. My makeup was neutral, and my hair was half pulled back and curled.

I finished putting my costume on, then peered out the door. I didn't know if Malfoy was still in the dorm. Out of all people, he'd been selected as Head Boy, and I was the Head Girl, so I had to share a common room with the ferret. He didn't appear to be there, so I hurried out of the common room and down the corridor.

It took me a little bit longer in high heels to reach the marble staircase that descended down into the entrance hall. I went to go step out from behind the wall and go down the stairs, but I stopped once I saw all the people there waiting, I quickly stepped back and hid.

Merlin, there were so many people! I didn't want this to be some cliché fairy tale moment! I didn't want all the attention focused on me! I felt my breathing quicken. I was already considered enough of an outcast, wasn't I?

I calmed after a moment. I was wearing a costume; nobody would know who I was. Suddenly, I felt much bolder, actually eager to go downstairs. After a brief moment of hesitation, I rounded the corner and began to descend the stairs, holding my skirt out of the way of my feet.

I felt relieved, because nobody seemed to be staring at me. Then I saw one person nudge their friend. Then another; then another. Soon, people all over the entrance hall were staring at me.

One face caught my eye. There was a young man on the other side of the entrance hall. He was dressed as a prince, with platinum blonde hair and a black half mask over his eyes. His eyes met mine. I blushed and averted eye contact, trying to hurry down the stairs.

Once I was down in the crowd, fewer people stared at me, my fairy tale moment over. I saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny, standing over by the door to the Great Hall. Feeling slight comfort knowing that my friends were here, I stood and waited for the doors to open.

I didn't have to wait long; the doors swung open after a few moments, and all the partygoers began flooding through the double doors into the Great Hall. I tried to see over their heads, excited to see how the Hall would be decorated.

It was fantastic; it looked similar to how the Hall had been decorated for the Yule Ball the year that Harry had been entered in that infernal tournament. It looked like the castle was made of ice. There was a food table along each wall, some tables up toward where the Head Table usually stood, and there was an area of empty floor, which I assumed was for dancing.

I saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny going to sit down at one of the tables. I moved for the food table, pouring myself a cup of punch.

"Hello," said a quiet male voice from behind me.

I turned to see the young man with the platinum blonde hair standing there, looking at me.

"Hi," I said shyly. He was taller than I was, about six foot two, with a pale complexion and stormy gray eyes. He was dressed in a prince costume; he had on a navy blue coat tailcoat with silver designs embroidered onto the cuffs and lapels, white breeches, a silver cape, and black boots. His mask concealed the top of his face, and his hair was smoothed into place. I could tell that he was extremely attractive, and it made me get bashful.

"I saw you coming down the stairs in the entrance hall," he said in a smooth, calm voice. "I just wanted to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful, and I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

I blushed a little. "Really?" was the response my brain came up with.

His lips twitched into a grin and he smiled. "Yes," he said. "So would you like to?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. He held out a hand. I set down my punch and took it. His fingers wound gently around mine and he led me out to the dance floor.

The music playing was a slow dance song, and a few other couples had already taken to the floor. He led me out to the middle of the floor and turned to face me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a furrow appearing on his forehead. "You look scared."

"I can't dance," I admitted quietly. It was true; my mum had wanted me to take ballroom dance lessons as a teenager, but I ended up going to Hogwarts instead.

He laughed a bit. "Don't worry," he whispered, putting an arm around my waist. "I can. Just follow my lead."

I bit my lip as he began to move. Then, without any effort, I was dancing as effortlessly as he was.

"Wow, this could take some getting used to," I laughed as I twirled and spun effortlessly.

He chuckled. "Does this mean I get to take you out dancing on Friday nights?"

"That depends," I challenged.

"On?"

"Whether or not I decide I like you," I said mischievously, giving him a sly grin.

"Well, I believe I've stumbled upon a cheeky little princess, haven't I?" he asked, smirking as he dipped me.

"I believe you have," I said, widening my eyes in playful innocence.

He laughed and straightened me up, keeping his arms around me. "Well, would this cheeky princess care to go for a walk?"

I smiled and blushed. "Yes, she would," I said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled kindly and held out his arm. "M'lady," he said. I giggled and took his arm and allowed him to lead me out of the Great Hall.

We headed outside to the front of the castle. It was cold out; I began to shiver.

"Here," he said, taking off his cloak and going to wrap it around me.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," I said, trying to push it back at him. "I'm all right, keep it."

"No, it's freezing out. I don't want you to be cold," he said, wrapping it gently around my shoulders.

I drew it tighter, swallowing my pride. "Thanks," I said quietly.

He smiled. "So will I ever get to find out who you are?" he asked.

"Perhaps," I said mischievously.

"Perhaps?" he asked, mock offended.

"Yes. If, by midnight, we don't guess each other's identities, we take off the masks. Deal?"

He smiled again. "Deal. So how would we guess beforehand?"

"Okay, fine, we don't guess each other's identities. We wait until midnight," I said, grinning.

He groaned, putting a hand over his chest. "Merlin, woman, you hurt me!" he teased, sitting down on a marble bench by the lake.

"Sorry," I giggled, not sorry at all as I sat down next to him.

"So I haven't the _slightest_ chance of guessing who you are?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'll give you one clue," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm female."

He gave me a playful nudge. "Helpful," he said, his eyes twinkling.

I grinned cheekily. "Always."

We talked and laughed and got to know each other over the course of the next several hours. I realized as he smiled at me that I really liked him, but I didn't say anything about it.

His smile faded, and he looked at me seriously, gazing into my eyes. "I can't believe I don't even have an idea of who you are," he said softly. "Your eyes... I have to have noticed them somewhere before. They're so beautiful. _You're _beautiful."

I blushed turned away, not knowing what to say.

A gentle hand on my chin turned me back to face him. "I mean it," he murmured. "You're beautiful. Really."

I turned pink, but this time I didn't turn away. Slowly, he leaned in, and our lips met.

My eyes widened in surprise, then slowly closed. His hand moved from my chin to cup my face gently in his big hand as he kissed me gently. His lips were soft and gentle, and I melted into it.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. He smiled at me, his eyes shining softly. I could feel my own eyes sparkle as my face flushed pink.

"It's almost midnight," he said, looking at the clock tower of the castle.

I smiled. "Almost time to find out who each other are."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course," I said.

"After this… Would you want to keep seeing each other?" he asked. "I really like you. I'd like to keep seeing you after tonight."

I smiled shyly. "I'd love to," I said softly.

The clock began to chime. My heart began to quicken.

"Shall I go first, or do you want to?" he asked.

"You can," I said, feeling my heartbeat pounding in my throat.

After hesitating for a moment, he pulled the mask from his face.

I gasped, my eyes widening.

It was Draco Malfoy!


End file.
